As digital sources of information have become increasingly important in the business, academic, and personal computing arenas, particularly in the realm of mobile devices, improved mechanisms for quickly and efficiently organizing and analyzing such information have also become increasingly important. Such is particularly true of social media content. There is typically an inordinate number of postings to online social media websites (e.g., FACEBOOK, TWITTER, INSTAGRAM, and others), owing to the millions of users of such websites and their seemingly constant use thereof. The tremendous volume of such postings, then, has the effect of swamping any desired information in a deluge of what is effectively noise. As a result, methods and systems capable of making sense of this flood of information are desirable.